1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using a light-emitting element formed of an organic electroluminescence (EL) material and an image forming apparatus using the light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting device having a plurality of light-emitting elements has been suggested. In the light-emitting device, unevenness of brightness among the plurality of light-emitting elements may occur due to the characteristics of the light-emitting elements or a difference in performance between transistors for controlling the light-emitting elements. In order to suppress the unevenness of the brightness, for example, a technology for correcting gradation data of the light-emitting elements is disclosed in JP-A-2005-283816. In this technology, the gradation data of the light-emitting elements is corrected according to brightness ratios of the light-emitting elements which are measured in advance and the light-emitting elements are driven according to the corrected gradation data.